yukkurifandomcom-20200214-history
Yukkuri Cirno
Overview Yukkuri Cirno, based upon Cirno of Touhou fame, are rather odd yukkuri. They are considered one of the dumbest yet useful yukkuri. Yukkuri Cirno usually suffer from "This is the result of taking it easy!!!" meaning they are permanently spacing out, smiling, and drooling. Even the ones that don't are more stupid than an average yukkuri. "Yu⑨ri", read as "yu-kyuu-ri" in Japanese, is a reference to Cirno's nickname "⑨". Behavior They have six ice-crystal "wings" (sometimes four, especially in young specimens). The crystals aren't actually connected to the body but, instead, are suspended in air behind the yukkuri. Cirnos have cooling properties. Just by sitting in a place for several hours, a Cirno-type may lower the temperature of its surroundings to below freezing. For that reason, they are sometimes used for food storage or air conditioning. However, Kocirnos, koyukkuri Cirnos, younger than one month lack stamina and are unable to thrive for more than a couple of hours at room temperature, so it's best giving them a Styrofoam box or a small portable ice box to nest if you decide to have one as a pet. A Cirno may also focus its cooling properties in its breath to use a freezing attack, capable of instantly freezing a yukkuri about the half the size of the Cirnoff, encasing it in a block of ice. The block will usually shatter, killing the victim. A Cirnoff can be tricked into using the attack or may use it accidentally. In at least one case, a Cirno was made to sneeze by a butterfly landing on its nose, and it froze a Reimu koyukkuri that was standing in the way. The Cirno then attempted to defrost the Reimu by dropping it in a lake but froze the whole area over instead. Despite this potentially dangerous attack, they're not usually seen as a threat to humans. They are popular with people who have need for their freezing abilities, such as chefs. They may sometimes say "I'm the strongest" or something to that effect. This is usually seen as a symptom of their stupidity. Ironically, the statement is not far from true, as their freezing breath attack makes them more of a threat than most yukkuri. However, Cirnos have been described as friendly and airheaded, curious but slow of learning. Despite being friendly and cheery, they still need to be cared for and watched closely to account for their potential carelessness. Relationships with other Yukkuri Because of their freezing abilities and well known stupidity, it's generally considered that most yukkuri will avoid them. However, Yukkuri Daiyousei are generally seen as their mates and companions. Rumia-types have also been seen mating and pairing off with Cirnos. Unlike most yukkuri, and despite their stupidity, Cirnos are well known for being highly protective and caring of their mates and companions, risking their lives if need be. If a yukkuri can stand the cold and stupidity, a Cirno would make a perfect mate. A strange relationship occurs between Cirnos and Suwakos, in which case a Suwako would rape a Cirno if given the chance despite the two rarely meeting. The offsprings of this bizarre incident, despite being Cirno-types, will believe themselves to be Suwako-types, and not Cirno types. Such yukkuri are usually found around the Misty Lake area. Speech *"Eye'm the strongest!" *They will often substitute words with incorrect phonetic equivalents, such as "Eye" instead of "I" and "ewe" instead of "you". It is unknown if this change would appear in writing by the yukkuri—or indeed, if the yukkuri can read or write at all. *"Atai!" Category:Characters Category:Yukkuri Category:Embodiment of Scarlet Devil